


Ridiculous

by the_diggler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Attraction, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Objectification, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Dylan comes up with a much better alternative to the "take off your shirt" question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

  
Dylan hates it when Hoechlin gets asked to take his shirt off at conventions. It always makes him feel a little... uncomfortable?

Sure, he _gets_ it. Tyler’s a good-looking guy to begin with, and when all those abs come out to play he’s really, really, _ridiculously_ good-looking. But it’s not like the fans can’t just watch the show if that’s what they want to see. Watch it in slow motion, on repeat, pause it for as long as they goddamn want. There’s more than enough material there, Derek Hale gets his shirt off practically every other episode. When he’s running through the woods inexplicably half-naked, or working out unnecessarily, when he’s wounded and his clothes are ripped to shreds, or some woman is ripping his clothes off him...

All of a sudden the idea of Tyler being ogled by anyone, in any way, doesn’t sit well with Dylan at all.

He tries to ignore it, keep his head in the game for the rest of the convention, but it bugs him all day. Throws him off just enough that he’s not even surprised when Tyler shows up at his hotel room afterwards, his ridiculously good-looking face all soft with concern.

“Is everything okay?” Tyler asks when Dylan lets him in. “You seemed a bit off today.”

“Yeah… It’s just… It bugs me when people ask you to take off your shirt,” he blurts. “ _Yes_ , you’re friggin’ hot under there, but you’re more than that, you know? You’re also smart, and kind - you’re one of the most genuinely _nice_ guys I know. I mean, you’re ridiculously easy to get along with, and you’ve got a great sense of humor, _God_ I love your laugh--” Dylan cuts off abruptly, inhaling sharply as Tyler’s ridiculous eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

That wasn’t exactly what Dylan meant to say. ‘I love _making_ you laugh,’ maybe.

Or maybe he’d said _exactly_ what he meant.

Dylan looks away, a flush burning across his skin at the sudden realization. “What am I saying?” he huffs, trying to cover up the slip. “No wonder everyone wants more of you. You’re ridiculous.”

“Everyone?” Tyler echoes softly, stepping closer.

“Well, it’s not like anyone’s asking _me_ to take off my shirt, and I’ve got a rockin’ bod,” Dylan shrugs, struggling to maintain his bravado.

“I know,” Tyler says, softer still, but with a heat that makes Dylan’s faltering gaze snap up again. And the way Tyler is looking at him now... it’s like he’s seeing _right through_ the material of Dylan’s shirt, his usually gentle eyes eating him up the same way Tyler’s fans’ do when they’re asking him to undress. Dylan doesn’t even realize how close Tyler’s gotten, until he’s being pulled in, and Tyler’s lips are crashing against his own.

And it’s ridiculous how easy it is, the chemistry between them. Effortless, since day one. So Dylan doesn’t know how he didn’t see it coming. But it isn’t long at all before Tyler’s hands are traversing the same paths his eyes made earlier across Dylan’s skin, first over his shirt, then all up under it. And soon they’re both shirt-free, pressed up flush against each other, and sprawling across Dylan’s hotel bed.

“Look at that,” Dylan huffs breathlessly, eyes roaming over Tyler’s naked chest and taking the opportunity to appreciate the view. “And I didn’t even have to ask,” he says smugly.

Tyler laughs, full-bodied and loud, tossing his head back as that beautiful smile breaks across his face, and oh yeah, that’s why Dylan loves makes him laugh. It’s like seeing the goddamn sun shine.

“I’ve got a much better suggestion anyway,” Dylan grins. “Take off your pants.”

  
_~ fin_

  
[[tumblr crosspost](http://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/120658514394/ridiculous-hobrien-fluff)]


End file.
